


Lucky Kitten

by blackcrystaly



Category: NCIS
Genre: Animal Play, Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Some Fluff, Tags May Change, kitten play, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rule number twelve, Boss” The brunette said at least, almost hissing, bringing up the issue as another people would draw a shield or a sword.<br/>“Rule fourteen, Tony” Gibbs explained quietly, kissing the heated skin very softly. Bend the rules, never ever break them. “There is no date involved here… you have always been mine, and I already claimed you, there is no violation of the rule, simply as that”</p><p>(working summary, it might change)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is another attempt at exploring animal play and my first one with Gibbs and Tony as characters.  
> As I always say, English isn't my mother language, so please be kind while pointing at any mistake you might find.  
> This story isn't betaed, I hope it will be.
> 
> As ever, I'll come back several times to make little changes and correct mistakes.

McGee found Tony typing furiously on his computer when he arrived at the NCIS headquarters.

“Tony, what are you doing already here?” He asked surprised. Even if the former police detective wasn’t usually late he was always just on time, only rarely in the early hours, and for what he could see the man had come way too early.

The brunette looked at the other man briefly.

“I’ve to finish these brief before Gibbs comes here, Probie” The brunette explained before the other could ask never stopping his task.

The other agent arched an eyebrow but keep silent, there was something in the other man’s tone that kept him from questioning the other any further.

A couple of minutes before the time their Boss usually arrived, Tony seemed to close his computer and stood up.

“Probie, tell Gibbs I wasn’t feeling well and I’m taking the day off.” The Senior agent said walking away from his desk.

 

*****

 

Tony called the lift and thought he had gotten away with his plan to dodge the inevitable encounter with Gibbs, but to his amazement, before he could give a step into the metal cage the man he had been trying so hard to avoid showed himself inside of it.

The brunette looked taken aback for a second but decided he had to be strong. _He wasn’t a teenager anymore, for Christ’s sake_!

“Hi there, Boss” He greeted with a tense smile and stepped inside the elevator decided he had to keep a straight face, at least until he was safely alone to crumble.

The silver haired refused to come out of the lift, instead, he let the door close and stopped it manually

“Where do you think you are going, DiNozzo” Jethro said with a steel voice, letting his second know they wouldn’t move until he got an answer.

The brunette looked at the older man shocked, he wasn’t ready to face Gibbs, not so close after what had happened between them not two days ago! Still, he quickly put his mask of playful indifference and professionalism.

“I’m not feeling well, Boss, I’m taking a day off. The last case’s brief is in your inbox” He explained carefully avoiding to look at the grey orbs.

The silver haired walked predatorily to the other, until he had trapped the brunette against the metal wall of the lift. Jethro’s arms suddenly were at each side of Tony’s head, making the younger swallow hard and looking at the other surprised and a little scared, but also excited. This man was dominant no matter the situation, and he had always been the only one who could make Tony tremble with just a look. Having him so close, towering over him -even if the silver haired wasn’t as tall as he was-, certainly make his heart beat faster, particularly as his mind conjured the images on the weekend they shared together.

“Are you, Kitten?” The man asked with a deceptively soft tone “Should I take you home? Make sure you arrive safely? Call the vet?” He pressed on, while a knee pressed against de other’s tights until they parted, letting it between them.

“Boss!!!” Tony half protested, fighting the instinct to bare his neck for the other to bite once again.

Jethro smiled darkly and pressed his nose against the side of the taller’s neck.

“What is it, my Lucky Kitten?” He asked with a rough voice, close to the brunette’s ear.

Tony couldn’t stop the small cry that escaped from his lips. His Boss had refused to call him even once by the old nickname that had been given to him in the club where they casually met some days ago: the Bad Luck Kitten. Actually the older man had seem very upset over hearing the brunette calling himself “the original Bad Luck Kitten” when he asked about it. And Tony had never experienced such happiness as the moment Jethro renamed him after their first night of passion, telling him since he had put his marks on the little black cat that he never wanted to hear him call himself “bad luck” again.

 

“Rule number twelve, Boss” The brunette said at least, almost hissing, bringing up the issue as another people would draw a shield or a sword.

“Rule fourteen, Tony” Gibbs explained quietly, kissing the heated skin very softly. _Bend the rules, never ever break them_. “There is no date involved here… you have always been mine, and I already claimed you, there is no violation of the rule, simply as that”

The other let a soft moan and this time he couldn’t resist instinct anymore, he tilted his head, to give the other space to lay bite him once more. Jethro didn’t take the chance, but he licked the space slowly and sensually.

“None of that now, we are at work” He explained quietly, moving slowly aside, and noticed the man had been very affected by their exchange. “Breathe deeply and calm yourself, Kitten, you are not going anywhere right now” Gibbs instructed and waited patiently until the other did as he was told, before unlocking the lift.

They walked outside the elevator side by side.

“Go see Ducky, DiNozzo” Gibbs ordered calmly while walking to his desk “If he thinks you are unfitting for work I’ll give you the day off, if he doesn’t you are with me for the rest of the day”

“But, Boss…” He protested casually.

“Moving, DiNozzo” Jethro said before giving the young a short slap on the nape “and no matter the final word, you bring back a coffee for me”

The brunette nodded and walked to see their forensic expert.

 

*****

 

Ducky was one of the few persons in the world who actually knew and shared the lifestyle, so Tony felt mostly comfortable around the old man. It was him who had helped the brunette when the good doctor found out about his yearnings. DiNozzo would never know what had given him away, but one day Mallard knocked on his door with a soft smile on his face and by the time the man left, the younger one felt not only that all of his doubts had been cleared but encouraged to do as he wished, and decided to give himself a chance.

He began by surfing the net, looking at the sites de doctor had recommended to find the props he wanted to try. Two days later he had finally gathered the courage to try all of them, and a couple of days later, when he went to visit the old man in the morgue during the lunch time, they spoke briefly in code about the things he had realized and how satisfied he was. A while later Ducky before he left, the man gave the younger man an invitation to a very exclusive club that only allowed animal players.

“It’s open, Tony, whenever you feel comfortable I hope you try it… you’ll find there is no shame in letting you most enchanting playful side out to play with others”

Not for the first time Dr. Mallard words and actions surprised the brunette. The old man certainly had an interesting past and, Tony suspected, also a present, if Palmer’s secret smile and shining eyes were anything to by. Slowly he took the card and secreted it one of his jacket pockets.

 

It took him almost two weeks to decide to make use of it. A night later he had already taken a membership and a week later he had his first owner, which only lasted a month. Five doms passed after the man… all of them release him after a little while since he was too playful, too naughty, too rebel or too strong. After a little while other members began to call him the Bad Luck Kitten since no other had been abandoned so many times. Slowly the pain of it made him he begin to close his heart and decided to play the new part assigned to him. From time to time he would allow some handler or a dom play with him, but most times, Tony just stood at the floor with his kitty ears, slim collar with a little bell, a nice medium length tail and clawed gloves and simply enjoy the attention that sometimes would get from being the strangest and one of the wildest cats on the place, since he would hiss and use his claws whenever someone tried to tame or claim him if he didn’t felt like allowing it, and lately he had been wishing for it less and less. That was of course until Gibbs found him some days ago. There was no way he couldn’t help but bow at the man he had always been in love with. But he still wondered why or how the man had found him there? What was he doing at the club?

 

“You look confused, my dear boy” The doctor’s sudden appearance got Tony out of his remembrance.

For a second the agent thought about telling the other just the official reason he had been sent there, but this was the only one who could actually help him with what was eating him inside. He looked aside for a second and decided that he would have to take a little risk.

“I found Gibbs…” Tony began to say in a low voice.

 

The doctor studied the young man he was so fond of with a kind smile on his face.

“Our dear Jethro finally showed you his other side?” He asked naturally, understanding at once what the taller man was trying to say. Ducky had been hoping for months that the encounter took place. He knew how badly the other younger one loved his Boss, as he called him. And his dear friend had always had a soft spot for the kitten. He had showed it once and again. Gibbs most certainly was very close to falling in love with the boy. Being one of the few who actually knew the former marine Doctor Mallard knew of the man’s affairs with submissive men and women –Jethro had always been a most discreet bisexual male, considering his past as a marine- and particularly of his attraction for kittens since a wife –he had never told which one- introduced him to the club...

 

Tony looked at the older one intrigued. It was obvious that Ducky knew something about the things that worried him.

“His other side, is he a…” he thought of the word for a second “player?” The brunette asked seriously, he had wondered if the man had ever before been a dominant or if it was his first time in the scene. DiNozzo had always thought Gibbs was a natural so it wasn’t such a strange question.

“He is a very serious man, Tony” The other said with a kind smile “But, Jethro had kittens before, never adopted one tough.” He considered it was fair to warn the young man, particularly when he knew about the poor little kitten’s luck with his past owners. For a time he had felt a bit responsible for his pain, and maybe that was one of the reasons he had suggested his old friend to go back to the club and try to get out of his bad mood.

The brunette slowly gave the other a sad smile.

“That’s okay, Ducky… I’m a ba- wild cat after all” Tony answered realizing he had stopped mid word not to call himself his old nickname. He was well and truly wiped, apparently… and he loved it! Even if it was just for the littlest way, he had never wanted more than to belong to Gibbs. All the others were just replacements for him and none of them could come close to the man’s powerful energy and calm command.

“None of that, Tony, you are one of the sweetest kittens I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet” The doctor said with a smile “and Jethro is a very lucky man” he added.

“Thank you” And for once his smile was a sincere one. He felt as he supposed getting a father’s approval on his choice of partner must feel.

“Now, dear boy, tell me what brought you here officially” Ducky asked patiently.

“I… I wasn’t feeling well, I think?” the green eyed one said almost playfully.

“Do you need a full check up or should I simply tell Jethro you are fine but he should keep his eyes on you in case you feel sick again?” Doctor Mallard asked with an easy smile, his eyes telling how much he actually understood what had really happened.

The Senior Agent thought for the umpteenth time that there was more on the nice forensic expert than met the eye.

“He already threatened me that I’ll be with him all day if you found me apt for work… so I think he got that covered, Doc” The man said with a gentle smile while Palmer walked inside the morgue.

“Agent DiNozzo” He greeted while walking to stay at his owner’s side, his eyes throwing daggers to the other.

The taller man smiled kindly to the younger, since the man had begun a mostly secret –more like discreet working on a place that dealt with investigations and intelligence-relationship with Ducky seemed to have developed some negative feelings for Tony for some unknown reason.

“Let’s be nice with dear Tony, Mister Palmer” the older male said to his pretty kitten caressing his back subtly “he came to see me because he wasn’t feeling well, but now he is just fine, aren’t you, agent DiNozzo?”

“Yes, doc” He said amiably.

“Good to hear” A voice said. It seemed to come from Tony’s back and he turned around at once “You were taking too long DiNozzo, I thought maybe doctor Mallard had been forced to restrain you to check you up” he said while approaching the younger “ _since we all know what a misbehaving little cat you can be_.” Jethro whispered into the other’s ear making the younger agent man look uncomfortable at the other two doctors hoping they wouldn’t have heard.

“So good to see you, Jethro” Ducky said kindly “I think Tony is fitting for work today, but don’t make him work too hard, the poor boy seemed to have had some tiring days” The older one said with a serious tone and shining eyes.

Gibbs nodded with a crooked smile before ordering his second to come with him. They had a new case.


	2. Chapter 2

The petty officer’s murder wasn’t hard to solve. They found the wannabe biker -who thought that killing a military man was his ticket into a rapidly growing and dangerous group- in less than six hours... such a sad amateur he was. Still, the suspect had been mostly right, except for the fact the gang members decided not to protect him once Gibbs explained quietly to the leader how hiding the culprit would lead to a federal investigation and charges for aiding and abetting and conspiracy to commit murder and that if they couldn’t get others to stick. Finally, the bikers moved aside and exposed the wanted man since he wasn’t a full member yet. Jethro let Tony be the one who handcuffed the suspect while he make sure no one attacked them.

 

*****

 

With the case finished the older one ordered his second to follow him to the parking lot. Of course he made a passing comment while they were going out “When I say ‘all day’ I mean all day, Dinozzo”

Each one took his car, and they drove to back to what he suspected was Gibbs house. While he drove the brunette couldn’t help but imagine the silver haired dressed in leather like those bikers… it would certainly be an image to behold… but soon, Tony decided to put those thoughts aside or would be risking a traffic accident, and he didn’t want that night to finish in such a tragic way.

 

 

They got inside the former marine’s house and for the first time Tony felt truly and absolutely nervous. He had been at the place many times before, of course, but then he always knew what was going to happen: there had been some quiet meals with beer and beef, a few serious talks on the man’s basement, and two days ago some incredibly hot sex with the most perfect dom he had ever found. Today, he didn’t know what was on Gibbs mind.

“Do you want to eat something, Tony?” The older one asked with a smile while he moved to the kitchen.

“Actually Boss…” He began to say but then he seemed to think better and decided to play in whichever manner the silver haired decided “… yes I’d love to”

“Good. Then you put the table, DiNozzo while I start the fire” The man said easily.

Tony found himself getting comfortable at once, this was something they had done many, many times before so he found himself relaxing. It was calm, and simple, and he could do it.

 

They eat quietly, talking very little, just enjoying their closeness. And after they finished, Jethro moved them back to the living room, and he asked Tony to sit facing him in the couch.

“Now, Tony, I know you have doubts, and I’m not one who enjoys talking a lot, but I know this is necessary so, let me tell you, that I’ve been a dom for several years now and I’m also a member of the club,” Jethro began with a careful but mostly open tone “I’d love to have you as my kitten when we are out of the NCIS, but I won’t put any pressure on you if you need time to think it over, also there won’t ever be any repercussions if you chose to walk away or not to accept my proposal” The silver haired made a pause and waited until the other man nodded in understanding. “Now if you have any question I’ll try to answer it as honestly as I can, if not, I’d like for you to remain here half an hour and really think about what I just said”

The kitten bit his lips, suddenly he didn’t know how to react, what to do. He had never had this talk before, not even with his owners, and just then he realized this was something he had been missed: this honesty about what they wanted, the chance to evaluate if they would be good for each other.

“I’m pretty wild and I like being really playful, Boss… I love to be taken by my dom, to have sex and kinky sex with him, but I need other things apart from that… I don’t mean I want to be a kitty all the time we are outside work, but…” He tried to explain and hoped Gibbs would see the question behind all those words _. Can you accept me as I am? Can you take me as more than just a sex partner?_

“Did I ever give you the impression that I only wanted you for your heat?” The older one asked seriously.

 _Heat_. He had very rarely heard of sex between a kitty and his owner, dom or handler as such, it was maybe a less crude term but also one who appealed to their game and the lifestyle in the right way.

“Would you be my owner? My handler? Just a dom with more or less exclusive rights?” Tone asked seriously “I really need to know where we’d stand, Boss”

“I’d love to call you mine, Tony” Gibbs say with a soft smile “But after all you’ve been through I’m not sure about calling myself your owner… especially when this is all so new to both of us and there is too much at stake” he seemed to consider the issue for a moment knowing just how important this was for the other since he had learnt about that ‘Bad Luck Kitten’ nonsense “let’s make a deal, if you still want to be my kitten six months from now, I’ll register you as mine in the club.” He had never offered something like that to another, but this was the man he had always been fond of, he had wanted for the moment he saw still working on Baltimore and wasting his talent away. And he wasn’t letting the brunette slip through his finger without a fight.

 

 

The brunette’s eyes shone. He loved being owned, and to have the chance of being the kitten of the man he had always wanted for himself was more than he had ever dared to hope. And the fact that Gibbs thought of his recent history, of his hurt and tried to protect him made Tony’s heart warm.

“Okay… and in the meantime? Should we go to the club together? Or we keep it under radar?” The brunette asked.

“If you want to go to the club, we can arrange for that. Personally, I only go there very sparingly” Jethro answered sincerely, he had only gone when he felt the need to play, to find a nice kitty to play for the night.

DiNozzo nodded once again, deep in thought.

“What about toys, Boss?” He asked softly looking at the floor for the first time in his adult life blushing.

“What about them, Tony?” The man asked intrigued.

“I like some, I love some and I absolutely abhor some… what’s your view on them?” The taller one asked a little shyly. He had never had this talk with any of his previous partners and that had been one of the things that made for some very unpleasant nights for him and the dom he had allowed close or his owner but this time he had the chance to make things right and would certainly take it.

“I’m not fond of whips, or extreme restraint devices, thought I like to put the occasional cock ring on my kitten. Also, I like to use plugs and dildos and I’d use leather or soft padded shackles if you allow to be tied up.” Gibbs explained carefully studying the man’s reactions to his tirade.

Those words coming from his Boss lips made the brunette hard, but he tried to conceal it. He had never imagine the man could speak of the accessories with such tone of calm and dark promise at the same time… it was like watching a storm brew, closing on the horizon.

“Leashes?” The taller one inquired with a rough voice.

“Are those in your like or abhor category?” Jethro asked seriously

“Like” He loved feeling they gave, even if he wasn’t a doggy, he still wanted to use one from time to time. Some of his owners had found it weird and asked if he was sure about his species after all.

“Then we can bought a couple” The man said calmly “I never bothered with them before, it will be something new”

There was no disappointment or disproving in his voice, and Tony felt a bit more confident and secretly happy. If he hadn’t been in love before this talk it would certainly clinched the matter.

They stood silent for a moment, the brunette thinking if there was any other question that came to mind but found none, at least right then and there, while the silver haired waited for the younger man to voice his doubts. Gibbs had played for long enough to know how important was to take some time to speak in clear terms about expectations and boundaries, particularly if they were thinking to go beyond the night –and even then those few minutes were vital to make sure everything would go as smoothly as possible, since there were always the chance a scene would end less than satisfactorily, but at least lessened the risks-

Eventually Jethro realized the man couldn’t think of anything, and slowly stood up.

“I’m going to work on my boat for a while. You stay here and take at least thirty minutes to think about all of this in deep, Tony. Whenever you reach a decision you can come to fetch me.” The silver haired instructed.

If his kitten needed a few hours, even the whole night, he would stay downstairs… it wouldn’t be the first time he spend one working on the basement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really complex for me... I'll come back tomorrow to make little corrections and maybe change a few things I'm not completely happy with, but for now, this is it and I hope you like it.

Tony walked down the staircase to meet his dominant. He didn’t need half an hour, of course. He didn’t even need ten minutes. _What was there to consider, really?_ He had wanted the silver haired since the man had seduced him away from the Baltimore Police department and even before he realized how liberating, how incredible was to play kitten. He loved the man’s tough but fair character, and his strength. Of course, he also liked his body. But what he absolutely adored of Jethro Leroy Gibbs was his dominant demeanor and how safe and secure made him feel. The man didn’t need to be violent or to hurt anyone to secure obedience. He had a commanding aura all around him that made almost everyone, and certainly most of the submissives, just bend to his will. But Gibbs had ordered him to stay and think about the matter and he had to obey, so he did.

 

While he approached his Boss, the kitten smiled to himself thinking of all the agents, and even suspects or military men and women who had more or less subtly throw themselves at the man. He had hated them with all of his half Italian heart always fearing one could tempt the silver haired. But he was here now and they were… elsewhere which actually made him smile triumphant before finally stepping into the basement.

He stood silent for a couple of seconds just enjoying to watch at the other working on the boat, completely focused on it and yet… there was a little something on the body, a tension he had never seen before, and DiNozzo wondered for a moment if Gibbs really thought there was the slim chance of Tony rejecting him?

“Boss?” He called softly and the other turned his head slowly.

 

The silver haired smiled and slowly put his tools away, it was obvious that his kitten had reached a decision, and he wanted to give the man all of his attention.

“Yes, Tony?” He had carefully avoided calling him in any other than his given name, since he didn’t want to put undue pressure on him, or influence his decision. What they had was too important for him to risk the brunette thinking or feeling that he had any time in the future.

“I want to be your Kitten, Boss” The younger said with a seductive smile.

Jethro shortened the distance between them in two steps and took the man’s lips on a deep kiss while a strong arm surrounded the taller man’s waist. Their tongues entwined once again and the kitten felt the need to purr. The sound came almost naturally to him after such a long time of practice. He _loved_ being a kitten, after all. And that made Tony think of something that worried him. He put a hand between their chests and forced the contact apart.

“What’s wrong, Kitten?” The grey eyed one asked worriedly.

“I don’t have my... accessories, Boss…” The man said almost sad, he had been led to believe he was somehow less of a cat if he didn’t wear them. He didn’t want to leave the other and go find them at his house, but it wouldn’t be the first time he had to, since a couple of his old owners would absolutely refuse to touch him if he wasn’t completely dressed up.

 

 

The older man knew at that moment he hadn’t even begun to realize all the hurt the little one had experienced and the dom suspected it would take him a long time to undo it. It was sad when a pet or a sub was mistreat to the point where they would be scared to trust, to voice his own emotions and thought or ended up treating their new owners and doms as their past ones had forced them to or convinced them it was the right way to behave. He had always had a soft spot for the hard cases, and even if he didn’t Tony was that special. It was obvious that someone in the brunette’s past had made the poor kitten believe he couldn’t be a cat if he didn’t look the part, which was complete nonsense and Gibbs would made sure the other knew it over and over again.

“ _You are always a kitten_ ” Jethro said with a soft voice and a seductive smile “With your beautiful green eyes, and your whole demeanor that screams ‘naughty kitty’ to me, no matter what you are wearing”

The clear orbs of the taller man shone with love and unbelievable happiness. He had to fight back the tear that threatened to break free.

With the biggest smile the taller one mewled and offered his neck to the man he had chosen.

Usually, the silver haired would have asked his cat to wait until they were at the bedroom, not that he had ever brought any pet to his house, but he understood if he did it now Tony would doubt his words. This was a particularly volatile situation and he had enough experience to know it needed to be handled with care.

He let his nose caress the brunette’s side of the neck before finally sinking his teeth on the tempting skin making the other man moan and put a hand on his nape in a desperate attempt to keep him there.

“You’ll certainly have to chose between wearing long necked clothes for a couple of days or telling everyone how hard your lover claimed you, kitten” The older one said roughly not moving away, instead he let his hands began to take the other’s man clothes away.

“Mmm… love being claimed hard, Boss” He teased with a naughty smile, while helping the other man to divest him.

Jethro groaned, knowing the younger loved the sound, and keep on his task while kissing the man again while his fingers teased the newly revealed tanned skin, caressing the hardened nipples and running his nails against the firm pecs and muscles knowing it made the kitten moan and mewl. Still it wasn't the time to play heavy with the still unstable little black cat.

Soon enough he would have time to take his kitty as they both wanted, tie him up and torture him with pleasure, taking his time to caress the pretty furry ears and teasing his beautiful tail which ended in a nice sized plug that allowed him to sit on his hindquarters very comfortable, he had already checked on their past weekend. But right now, it was all about showing the kitten that he was well loved no matter what he was -or wasn’t- wearing at the time.

Once the taller one was completely exposed Gibbs took his own clothes off with precise movements. Once he was naked the playful brunette got quickly on his knees and looked at him almost in a pleading manner. If it had been another dom he would have taken him at once, quickly establishing why he was known as a little rebellious, bad mannered, wild little kitten. But, this was his Boss and he wanted to make things right with the man.

The older one looked at the playful black kitty and rose an eyebrow, before realizing what was happening.

“Such a daring little kitten…” He said softly and caressed the short brunette threads until his hand rested on his nape, not exerting any pressure but just making his presence known “go ahead beautiful” Jethro finished with a smile.

 

Tony took his dom’s cock on his mouth at once. He wanted to show what he knew, prove he would be the best lover the other would ever find. The younger man used his tongue, and the tiniest scrap of his teeth to make it a little edgier. The grey eyed’s hand on his nape, that begun to guide him made the experience even better for the kitten. He only allowed it to his Boss, before him the brunette usually stopped and release the one who tried to control him in such a way, to clarify he wasn’t letting anyone do that. Never, even back at the beginning had he accepted it.

Hearing Jethro moan was music to the kitty’s ear, he loved it, and wanted to hear even more so he doubled his efforts. Tony wanted for the man to come, to taste him again.

“Touch yourself for me kitten” The silver haired ordered “want to see your nice paw around your cock… making you feel good”

Those words made fire run through the brunette’s veins. The tone alone was enough to make him rock hard, but the fact that his Boss thought of his pleasure and not only his own made him ecstatic. Unconsciously the kneeling man moaned and the sound sent soft vibrations through the dom’s flesh.

Tony did as he was told. He let his paw touch his own cock and moved at the same speed he did on Gibbs manhood, wanting for them to come together.

A couple of minutes later, both men climaxed. Jethro made a strangled noise while Tony drunk his seed. He was a hungry kitten after all. Another thing he rarely did for anyone but his Boss.

Slowly, he let the man go and the silver haired brought him to his feet to kiss him passionately, tasting himself on his mouth.

“Now, my lucky kitten” Jethro began to say with a rough voice “Let’s move to the bedroom, so I can lay claim of you properly…” He said guiding the beautiful brunette out of the basement “and tomorrow you’ll bring all your nice props here” The dom whispered against the man’s ear while they walked past the living room “and all the toys you like or love…” he kept on seducing the man with his words while they entered the bedroom Tony was already familiar with “and I’ll let you chose…” he whispered while he pushed the little kitty on the mattress “the first one I’ll use on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is really appreciated, I love to know what readers think about my stories.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: characters belong to CBS, the story is mine


End file.
